Skipping Around in Time
by Rose as Red as Blood
Summary: What happens when komui assigns Allen and Kanda to go on a mission in another world. Well for one confusion. Rated T for swearing
1. The start of everything including hell

**This is my first cross over so... Oh and first fanfic. Ironic isn't it. By the way this fanfic doesn't only have final fantasy 13 but 13-2 and 13-3 if you don't get why read story. Okay on with the story... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own d gray man or final fantasy or any of the characters**

"Why do i have to go with kanda?" Allen asked Komui upset that he had to go on a fun mission with a buzz kill like kanda.

Allen frowned displeased and kanda put on the usual scowl and shows his irritation. "Kanda I was just going over the mission you are going with allen.

"Here's the info." Komui said giving kanda a folder. Kanda opened the folder and read the contents. "So were supposed to jump around time in another world? How is that even possible." Kanda said irritated

"With the ark it's possible I've been researching it quite a bit. We have to find the innocence that's in that world. And the reason your skipping around in time is because it will be far more easier to get them then travailing all over that world in one time era."

"But I can't open the ark anywhere I haven't been." Allen said.

"That's where sir komurin comes in. He can insert pictures of the world inside your brain and make you seem like you've been their before." Allen paled hearing the words Sir Komurin.

Nothing goes well with robots.

"Che. What world are we going to any way." "Well it's actually 2 planets you will be traveling through they are called Pulse and Cocoon." Komui said.

"Oh and you should be careful you might get umm how do I put this on a wanted list." Komui said thinking how allen and kanda could be accused l'cie.

The air around Komui suddenly got less serious. Komui smiled then exited the room but before he pressed a button that was on a remote control Komui was carrying.

After Komui left kanda got up from the sofa that was unusually clean. "Kanda where are you going." Allen said. Kanda went outside and allen heard a click when the door closed.

Wait did he lock me in allen thought. Allen rushed to the door and tried to open in it but failed. Allen heard something rustle from under a out of place stack of candy rappers.

Allen started to bang on the door with no luck of anyone coming to his aid. Sir Komurin the 17th emerged from the pile. Allen screamed.

A few minutes later Komui entered his office to see a 'sleeping' Komurin and a shocked allen. "Oh allen did sir Komurin implant the pictures in you."

Allen got up and punched Komurin with all the strength he had. "Sir Komurin no!" Komui wailed.

"Komui" black allen said before punching Komui but the punch was blocked by a clip board. Black allen then humphed and stormed out of Komui's office ready to start his mission.

After finding kanda in the dining room eating his usual soba allen grabbed kanda and dragged kanda to the ark. Black allen then slowly went down,

"Che moyashi why did you drag me here." Kanda said angry that he didn't get to finish his soba. Black allen then resurfaced. "Okay well fail this mission bakanda." "Che. O-"

"oh allen kanda your finally here get going we need you to finish the mission quickly." Komui said. "Komui how are we going to time travel though." Allen asked still I tiny bit irritated.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the ark can do that if your in a diffrent dimension that's not your own." "Why can't it be in this dimension?" "The 14th dosnt want you to go back in time." Allen sighed

"let's go" allen said before walking into the ark. Allen arrived at one of the doors in the ark that he hadn't ventured in before.

"Are you sure this is the right one." Kanda said not wanting to go into a random door. "Positive. This is the first location for the innocence." Allen said before jumping into the black abyss.

Kanda ched before jumping in himself.

Kanda realized a second later new as falling through the sky much to his disliking. He landed right next to allen.

Allen was staring up into the firework display that was going on. "Where's the innocence" kanda asked. "Most likely near there." Allen said pointing near a rosé haired colored girl.

She had a side pony tail amd a short skirt. And a shirt that trailed behind her. "Lets go ask." Allen said heading towards the girl.

"Excuse me." Allen said to the girl. The girl turned around and smiled

. "My name is Allen walker and this is Kanda Yuu we need to ask if you have seen abnormal things around here. Things that don't fit in." Allen said not wanting to frighten the girl.

"By that do you mean l'cie?" The girl asked a little worried. "What's l'cie?" Allen said cocking his head. Sereh sighed

. "Never mind. My names Sereh Farron it's nice to meet you. I have have seen something a little abnormal it was glowing green." "Where." Kanda demanded.

"Kanda don't say it so rudely." Allen said. "Che." "It's fine. I saw it over there." Sereh said pointing over to one of the grassy fields near where she was standing.

"Thanks" allen said before following kanda who left before allen did. Sereh smile and then waved. "He seems nice." Sereh said to herself.

"Who seems nice." Snow said approaching her, "no one snow."

"Kanda help me find a place I can set up the ark without any one seeing." Allen said "over there." Kanda said pointing at a beach which was isolated and blocked from eyes.

"Tim do you have the innocence" allen asked. The little golden golem nodded its head and flew over to the top of Allen's head.

"Alright lets go." Allen said before heading over to the beach. Allen then set up a gate that would take them to the next time they would need to go.

They entered the gate unaware that a familiar orange haired l'cie was watching them. Vanille smiled before getting out of her little hiding spot.

**So how did you like it? Please Review. If there is anything you would want me to change or characters you would want in this story say it in your reviews... Bye~**


	2. In the Beginning

**Okay 2nd chapter lets start! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own D. Gray Man or Final Fantasy.**

After entering the ark allen ended up in a battle field. Explosions were everywhere along with monsters that looked like lionesses.

There were soliders also killing innocent civilians. "Where is this." Allen's said wide eyed. "Oi are you going to fight or not." A girl said going up to them.

"Lebreau what if they can't fight." A kid around Allen's age said. "I'm not talking about the kid I'm talking about the one with the sword maqui."

"If you want me it use it then fine." Kanda said before pointing mugen at Lebreau.

"Bakanda your not supposed to do that until we now if there not the good guys." Allen screamed.

"What do you mean your not with NORA or the people that were getting purged." Maqui said. "NORA what's that." Allen said confused.

"Oh my god." Lebreau said, "your not form here are you." Maqui said. "Where are you from then Palumpolum? Eden?" "Palumpolum." Allen lied.

"Palumpolum is kind of far but still you should of heard of us," maqui said, "oh snow!" Maqui said rushing over to snow before dragging him over to allen and kanda.

"Whose these guys. Can they fight?" "We can and rather well the swords not for show." Allen said pointing at the sword kanda at some point sheathed. "Can you fight," snow asked.

Allen smiled. "Yes I belive I haven't introduced my self. I'm Allen Walker and this is kanda Yuu."

"Kanda what a weird name." Allen the. Snickered. "Kanda is his last name he dosent like being called his first name." Allen said between laughs.

Kanda then unsheathed mugen and strikered allen but missed because allen ducked. "Che." Kanda said before irritatingly sheathing mugen.

Snow laughed you two might be of use are you going to join the battle. "No I think we need to go over there." Allen said pointing at a floating building.

"The pulse vestige. Why are you going there." Snow asked curious. "We need to collect something and I belive it's in there." Allen said. Snow put on a curious look.

"Well then your in luck I need to go there to. I can take kanda but I can't take a child." Snow said.

"Wait wh-" "moyashi just stick with it I'll come back down after I collect the innocence. "Kanda said before jumping onto the back of a flying machine, snow got on after him but in the front seat.

"Oi are you fine were your hanging onto you might fall off." Snow asked kanda noticing kanda was ontop of the machine.

"Che." Was kanda's answer. "Alright alright" snow said before starting the engine and flying off. Allen sighed he was left alone.

Allen then notice that there was a boy and a girl near another one of those flying machines and went to them. "Are you planning to fly into the pulse vestige to."

Allen said surprising the 2. "We are but you cant stop us." Vanille said.

"I don't want to. My name is allen walker can I go with you guys." Allen asked. Vanille then nodded. "It's fine right hope."

The platnuim haired kid looked up. "Yeah." "Oh I think I've seen you somewhere before. Oh yay on the Beach." Vanille said. She then covered her mouth.

"Oops you probably didn't want to no I was there." "It's fine but did you see the thing I enterd in." "Kinda." Vanille said allen sighed.

"Can we get going now." Hope asked getting into the machine. Vanille took the spot behind hope and allen hung onto one of the sides.

"will you be fine like that." Hope asked. "Yup. Oh and do you know how to fly this thing?" Allen asked. "Maybe." Hope said before starting the engine and taking off.

The ride was a bit bumpy and the landing was worse.

Allen landed right next to vanille and hope who was sprawled against the cold ground. "Ow that hurt. " vanille said getting up.

"I new this was a bad idea we could die." Hope said instanly. "It's fine and you need to talk to snow." Vanille said before heading off.

"Be careful." Allen said warning vanille. "I'll be fine." Vanille said. "What's that." Vanille said before running off.

She detached a strange looking weapon form a statue. "Cool." Vanille said before trying the weapon out. "Vanille! Danger."

Allen said warning vanille of the pantheron. Vanille got into fighting stance as hope pulled out a boomerang.

"Can you fight," hope asked. "Maybe I don't know if my weapon would work against them."

"Try." Vanille said. Allen sighed grabbed his left hand and pulled hard. His hand came out of its sockets and the sword of exorcism was in Allen's right hand.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Hope asked. Allen shrugged before slashing the sword against the pantheron.

The pantheron dissolved at contact with the sword. "Guess it does work" allen said before finishing off the rest with hope and vanille

. After wondering around allen had faced more then 20 of those pantheons and some zwerg bots.

After fighting even more pantheons they heard snow screaming how he would save his 'baby' and a familiar Che.

"Snow" vanille said starting to run in the direction of snows voice. After wondering for some more time they were surrounded. By... "What are those."

Allen asked, "ghoul." Hope answered. "This is what happens when l'cie don't complete their focus." "What's l'cie." Allen asked.

"You never heard of l'cie" "I have but I don't now what they are." Hope sighed. "There getting closer." Vanille said drawing her weapon.

The two white heads then drew their weapons. Allen jumped and lashed his massive sword against 5 ghouls taking them out in a instant.

Allen landed then looked to see if his companions were holding up. Vanille was fine she was eradicating the ghouls but not as fast as allen had.

Hope was the one allen was worrying about. "HOPE WATCH OUT!" allen screamed. There was a massive ghoul behind hope. He was to far from hope to reach him in time with out crown clown. Growling allen said "innocence activ-"

Kanda interupted by jumping down in between the ghoul and hope. He eradicated it and all the ghouls there in one massive swing.

"Kanda." allen said running over to his side. "I found the innocence. Its a little bit further from here," kanda said. "wheres snow" vanille asked.

"i was ahead of him. I turned back around when i heard someone scream." kanda said scowling. Allen smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"thanks" hope said to kanda. Kanda turned around and stared at hope. "I dont have time for weaklings." kanda said coldly. "BaKanda! thats rude." allen said hitting kandas head.

Kanda took mugen and tried to hit allen. "Kanda!" snow screamed.

"hey why are the kids here." snow said straring at them. "This isnt a place for children." snow said staring at hope.

"umm" hope said. "why are you here anyway" vanille asked. "i need to save my finacèe she's here in this tower."

"why is she in the tower" hope asked. "because she's a l'cie." "A L'cie why would you want to help a l'cie there enemies of cocoon!." hope screamed.

"whats a l'cie" allen asked for the third time. "you dont know what l'cie are." snow said astonished.

"L'cie are humans that are branded by the fal'cie. The fal'cie are basically monsters. The fal'cie brands a human giving them a mission or a focus. L'cie only has a certain time to complete there focus. When they complete their focus they turn into crystal and gain eternal life. If they dont complete their focus in time they turn into cieth. Also when a human gets branded they also get magic." hope concluded.

"oh that reminds me there was that girl on the ground over there. another girl was with her. She claimed to be her sister." kanda said suddenly.

"serah!" snow screamed running in the direction kanda was pointing to. "should we follow him." vanille asked. allen nodded his head before running to snow.

Allen and kanda caught up to snow easily. "you guys are fast." snow said. Allen smiled "thank you." he said racing ahead of snow.

Soon allen and the others reached serah. "oh we've seen her before." allen said. "serah." snow said running beside's his to be wife.

In the back round kanda was seen entering a door behind serah. "kanda where are you going." allen asked.

"innocence" kanda said before entering the door. Allen followed kanda into the room.

"whats is that." allen said as he laid eyes on the massive monster. "the innocence is up there."

kanda said pointing out where it is to allen. "innocence activate: Crown clown" allen said.

"crown belt." white strings spun out of allens hands and entangled itself around the innocence. "got it here tim." allen said.

"this must be what hope was talking about. A Fal'cie." allen said. "shut up and open the next gate already." kanda said irritated.

Allen sighed and began to sing. The 14th's song echoed along the chamber. Everything was silent and still. As allen finished the white ark door appeared in front of allen.

"lets go." allen said stepping into the gate. Allen was speechless. The place they had to go to next was obviously not cocoon.

**And again please review and all of the other crap. Bye~**


	3. Pulse? Is that where they are?

**Disclaimer: I dont own D. Gray man or Final Fantasy.**

"Where is this." allen asked. "pulse." kanda said staring at the massive green fields that were surrounding them.

There were also giant lizard like monsters, cat like monsters, and pudding like monsters./

as allen laid his eyes on the pudding like monster his stomach started to growl. "dont even think about it." kanda said sharply.

"but im hungry" allen said. Kanda looked down at allen. "didnt you pack food." kanda said. "no." "do what you want." kanda said annoyed.

"yay~" allen said before running off the one of those flans. Allen bit right threw one and ate it. A few seconds later he threw up. "that was a bad idea." allen said regretfully.

"we need to start searching for the innocence." allen said suddenly serious.

"tim can you help search with us." allen said to his golum. Timcanpy nodded its head and went north to search for the innocence.

"I can search west. You search some where else." allen said before heading west. Kanda frowned and then turned east.

After wondering for about an hour kanda had it. He unsheathed is sword ready to vent out some frusteration by killing the monsters laid out for him.

Kanda was about to go to one but was stopped once he heard rustling behind him. Kanda turned around and pointed his sword at whatever was making the noise.

"It was hope. "Kanda is that you." hope asked astonished. "che." Kanda said sheathing his sword.

""yup thats you. What are you doing here? How did you get here? how did you escape the anima." "anima?" "the fal'cie." Kanda stayed quiet.

"your not going to answer my questions are you." "what's that." kanda said pointing at the giant turtle. "A adamantortoise we have to run."

"why" "because there to strong. Even me and my group couldnt handle them." hope said prepared to run. Kanda unsheathed his sword.

"do you want to kill it alone? are you crazy!" hope asked. "im not alone." kanda said. "wait do you expect me to fight." hope asked once again astonished.

"no." kanda said. Hope sighed and drew his weapon. Hope threw his boomerang at the monster. "do you expect that to do damage." kanda said.

"no" kanda sighed then jumped. He slashed the monster with mugen causing the monster to scream in pain.

"thats how you hit the monster." kanda said before hitting the monster again. "THUNDAGA." hope screamed.

A giant lightning bolt struck the monster. "Nigentou." kanda said. Another blade materialized in kandas other hand.

Kanda took down the monster with one last slash to the nape of the neck. The monster howled in pain before it dropped to the ground. Dead.

"how did you do that." hope asked. "i mean you took down that monster all by your self. Is allen that strong."

""no." kanda said. "Hope!" lightning screamed running to hope. Lightning saw kanda and noticed the sword. Immediately she took out her own sword and pointed it at kandas neck.

"Kanda did the same with mugen. "who are you." light said. "che."

""Kanda don't hurt her." hope said. "him hurt me." light said,

""i can take you down." "Kanda?" snow said. "whose this." fang asked.

"Thats kanda." hope said pointing at the samurai who still held the sword at lights neck. "We thought you were dead." vanille said.

"wait if your alive does that mean allens alive to." Kanda clicked his tongue.

Light sheathed her sword and kanda did the same with mugen. "Kanda did you find it." allen said running over to the group.

"Then he noticed other people where with kanda. "find what." lightning asked suspicious. Kanda looked back and shook his head.

"how did you survive the animus." hope asked again. allen shot kanda a 'should we tell the truth look.' kanda just shook his head.

"Animus do you mean the fal'cie." allen said hope nodded his head. "we escaped the animus was still a sleep."

"we didn't see you exit," sazh said. " We got out another way it was behind the fal'cie. we found those flying machines there and escaped." allen lied

"how did you get down here in pulse." light asked still suspicious. "the soliders sent us down here for exile. They thought we were l'cie." kanda said

"PSICOM" kanda said. Light then lowered her guard. "what are you searching for anyway." vanille asked.

"It was only then which allen answerd something truthfully.

"innocence." allen said earning a glare from kanda. "whats that." hope said. "a green like substance that we need. if you see it can you tell us." Allen said.

"by green like substance do you mean that." lightning said pointing to a Megistotherian.

The megistotherian was cradling the innocence and timcanpy was trying to get the innocence from the monster. "Tim" allen said.

Allen grabbed his arm pulling out the sword of exorcism. Allen ran over than jumped on the beast shoving the sword in the beast head.

The beast disolved leaving the innocence and tim. Tim ate the innocence and sat on allens head. "what is that." vanille asked.

"timcanpy, my golem." allen said. Allen took tim off his head and out him in vanille's hands. "Be careful he bites." allen said smiling.

Kanda turned around and walked away. "where are you going." snow asked. "lets go." kanda said to allen and timcanpy. "sorry." allen said before running after kanda.


	4. Falling from the sky

Disclaimer: I dont own d. gray man or Final Fantasy

Allen found a clear spot away from prying eyes and sang his song again. The ark reapeared and kanda walked into it.

Kanda and allen was once again in the sky and was falling through. Rapidly. "oh god." allen said. Laid out against there eyes was the capital eden. Destroyed.

Cieth and pulsasian army's everywhere. "What happened."allen said.

"war." the ground was rapidly approaching and allen braced for the impact. They hit a monster.  
More importantly one lightning and her crew was battling. "what the hell." lightning said startled. Allen moaned and sat up. "allen?" vanille said startled.

"that hurt." allen whined. "well of course that hurt idiot. We just fell from the sky!" kanda said irritated.

"wait you fell from the sky with out any magic voodoo things that lightning has."sazh said. "yeah." allen said rubbing the back of his head.

"stop whining we had worse." kanda said getting up. /div  
He leaped off the monster and fixed his pony tail. "how did you get off pulse." hope asked./div  
"we used the ark." allen said absent mindedly. Kanda shot allen a death glare and threw mugen at him.

Allen who just realized what he said dodged mugen. "you dont fucking tell them that." kanda said pissed.

"the ark dont you mean what pulse uses." fang said. "sure." allen said pale. "or was it that white door thing i saw allen open on the beach." Allen and Kanda pale

Kanda grabbed timcanpy. "You better not be recording this." Kanda said threathing the golem.

"Kanda! even if he did would you think he would show it to anyone?" allen fumed. Kanda glared at allen. "che baka moyashi." "My name is allen." allen whispered murderously.

Lightning pointed her blade at allen. Allen raised both of his hands in... Surrender?.

"whats the ark." lightning asked. "That is classified." Kanda said monotoned. "Classified? you arnt working for cocoon are you.?" hope asked.

"No." allen said "then who are you working for." "The black order." "whose that." "the vatican?" allen said hoping that would answer lightning.

Lightning pushed the blade a little further. The blades cool metal touched allens skin. "answer my questions properly." lightning said dead serious.

"we work for the pope." Kanda said suddenly. "the pope. You two dont look like worshipers of etro." "whose's etro." allen said making light become more suspicious.

"wait you dont know who etro is. The goddess. Then which god do you worship!" snow said "well we dont exactly worship god..." allen said.

"... but you work under the pope?" vanille said. "were exorcist." kanda said. "Exorcist whats that?" lightning asked.

"light you dont know what exorcist are!" hope said. "No. I dont believe in god."

"Allen sighed. "exorcist are people who dispel demons. But we are a bit diffrent from them. We save the souls of Akuma."

"akuma?" "akuma are machines that have souls filled with despair. There kind of like cieth in away. Akuma are created by the 'creator' or other wise known as the Millenium earl." allen said

"how come i never seen these 'akuma'" lightning asked. "they only appear places with innocence. But it is strange. We never en countered one on this mission" Allen said thinking.

"The millenuim earl most probably can come here with his ark."Kanda said. "maybe he got to know of the innocence just recently or maybe he dosent know." allen said

"we got company." hope screamed. Allen swiftly turned around to see 2 onion like creatures and one robot thingie.

"what are those" allen screamed. "the robot is a midlight reaper brings back memories dosent it vanille?" sazh said. "the other is a Vernal Harvester." hope said./div

"which ones the strongest." kanda asked. "Vernal Harvester." "me and kanda will take care of one then." allen said before running off. /div

"Light, Hope, and fang went to fight the other vernal harvester as sazh, vanille, and snow went to fight the mid light reaper./div  
"Innocence activate: Mugen/Crown Clown" /div

Allen and kanda were obliterating the poor vernal harvester. Kanda let his netherworld insects eat away at the vegetable. Allen kept the monster down with his crown belt. /div

"For the one finishing strike allen threw the monster at the midlight reaper suprising Sazh. "damn." sazh said. "How did you do that." vanille asked. Allen just shrugged not willing to give any answers.

"Vanille sighed then a new question came into her mind. "Where did you get that white cape? I didnt see you fight with that earlier. And why is your hand all sharp and jagged?" vanille asked.

Allen shrugged again.

"Vanille let put another sigh. "im not going to get answers from you am i." allen looked up and smiled sheepishly. "fine ill answer. This is my innocence or god's crystal. Only few now about this and only few can use it. It gives us powers to defeat akuma, there are 3 types of innocence equipment type, parasitic type, and crystal type. I have parasitic type. My innocence is in my left arm kanda has equipment type." allen explained.

"quit chatting and help us out over here!" fang screamed. Kanda growled and ran over to the onion. Unsheathing mugen he stabbed the onion venting frustration.

"he has quite the temper doesnt he." fang said staring at kanda. "he does." allen said simiply watching the onion wail in pain.

After the monster died kanda retreated back to allens side. "so are you going to find the innocence now?" vanille asked.

Allen nodded his head. "then you can come with us! you can stay with us untill you find the innocence." hope said. "they can right light?" "if they dont slow us down."

"Its actually the opposite" kand muttered under his breath. The group then broke into a sprint kanda, allen, and light leading.

"do you think we are going to slow you down now" kanda said to lightning. Light sighed. "its almost like they are slowugn you down." light said pointing to the 5 behind her.

Kanda smirked before leaping over a gigantic hole. After he landed he saw light, allen, and fang (who caught up after making sure vanille was okay) land beside him.

Hope, vanille, snow, and sazh stopped in their tracks. "its impossible to jump over this!" Hope screamed.

"wouldnt we get there much more faster if we used eidolians!" sazh screamed. "that would tire us out." fang screamed back.

"how do we get across then!" allen sighed. And kanda jumped back over the pit. Holding on to hope he jumped across the pit much to hopes disliking.  
After placing hope down he went to get vanille. Soon only sazh and snow where left. "Cant you take us to!" sazh screamed.  
"Your to heavy" kanda screamed angry. "innocence activate: Crown Clown." allen screamed. A white cape surrounded allen. "what is that." light asked. "ask vanille. Crown Belt." white strings shot out of allen's hand and rapped around sazh and snow. "h-hey." sazh said surprised.  
Soon snow and sazh was over the hole. "that took a long time." allen said causing everyone to stare at him. "you know you could have done that at the begging." fang said angry.

"sorry." allen said. "enough. lets go." lightning said before taking off again. Kanda was way ahead of her. Light, allen and fang soon caught up to kanda.  
Running faster and faster they flew past enemies who hadnt seen them coming. "INNOCENCE." allen screamed heading off on to a branching path.  
"The rest followed allen to find a secluded area. The area was a scene to behold. There was suprisingly enough non lethal wildlife. there was a bench rapped in vines in front of a pond.

"On top of the pond, floating, was the innocence. "found it!" allen said before diving into the water. "wait!" light called  
"Kanda! Akuma! 3 level ones to the right." "thats all?" kanda asked. "yup" kanda sighed before eradicating the akuma with no effort.

"thats akuma. They cant be hurt with non innocence weapons." allen said. "Moyashi lets go." kanda said. "Go? where." hope asked. Kanda and allen didnt answer. Looking over the edge of cocoon allen saw pulse. /div  
"Then kanda pushed him. He was falling down to pulse. "why did you push him hes going to die!" snow screamed. "che." kanda said before jumping down himself.

**So how was it? WAS IT BAD! IF so tell me. I am soo sorry if this has /div behind some of the line something happened so... Ignore the/div**


	5. Following

**Disclaimer: I dont own d. gray man or Final Fantasy **

Allen fell through the ark he opened up in a rush. Kanda fell on top of him a few minutes later. They were in the ark.

Kanda got off of Allen. "where's timcanpy." kanda asked. Allen sat up fast and looked around. "uh oh." "what did you leave him behind?" "him and the innocence."

"WHAT!" kanda screamed in rage. He quickly unsheathed mugen and pointed it at allen. "I am going to kill you." kanda said. "we can go and get it back bakanda."

Kanda's scowl depend. Kanda then sheathed mugen and che'd. Allen then opened another ark gate and went through it.

"umm light?" said hope holding the golden puff ball. "did they forget it." snow asked. "it seems that way." fang said. Vanille went up to timcanpy and held him.

"lets just get going." light said starting to sprint. The rest followed her and timcanpy was among them.

Soon after wondering they reached a door. "how are we going to get through this?" sazh said. Snow went up to the door and it slid open. Lebreau, maqui, gadot, and yuj flew out.

"guys!" snow said shocked. After a quick talk the NORA gang flew off. After they were gone the same troublesome duo just happened to step through the giant gate that was just opened by the NORA gang. "tim!" allen cried. He quickly moved to vanille's side and took timcanpy.

"o you have the innocence?" allen asked. the golum nodded its head. "good." allen said. "lets get out of here." kanda said before moving to the edge.

"dont you think we should got to home base to store the innocence before we collect more?" allen said. Kanda nodded his head. "oh bye." allen said waving at light and her crew.

""bye?" hope said. Allen jumped over the edge of cocoon once more but with timcanpy. Kanda followed afterwards.

Lightning then decided to go after them. She jumped over the edge after kanda did. "light!" screamed snow. He jumped afterwards.

**not much of a cliff hanger is it? Sorry for the short chapter.. i thought this was a appropraite time to cut off. well Bye~**


	6. In palompolum? Or not

**I am so so so so so sorry about chapters 3 4 and 5 i re published them and there fixed. SO SO SO SO SORRY! Forgive me ... I dont know what happened with those chapters... **

**Disclaimer is in first few chapters. **

Light flew into a white gate and opened her eyes to see herself on top of kanda and in a totally unfamilar place. "Lightning." allen said surprised.

Snow and the rest came flying down on top of lightning causing allen and kanda to groan. Everyone near the ark froze which included lavi. "oh look its yuu-chan and moyashi." lavi said

A sword went immediately to lavis neck. "Yu- i mean Kanda thats dangerous!." lavi cried trying to get the sword away from his neck.

" Say my name again and i will de vain you." kanda said before sheathing mugen.

"allen who are these people." lavi asked.

The group stood up. most of them where groaning (besides lightning who looked totally un affected.) "STRIKE" lavi cried as he saw the girls in the group.

"im lavi" lavi said shaking hands with only the girls. Allen then punched lavi for attempting to flirt.

"im Vanille" vanille said smiling. "The one with the fierce look is Lightning, the one with the hair like allen's in hope, afro man is sazh, thats fang, and the one with the beanie is snow."

"lightning's hawt." lavi said hearts for eyes. "dont mind him but you have to go back!" allen cried. "why? and is this the ark? is it a form of teleportation?" fang said.

"you told them about the ark? your so screwed allen wait till levierr hears about this! link would have to stalk you again." lavi said laughing.

"lavi dont you dare tell them." black allen said. Lavi hid behind light and squeaked something like a okay.

"You have to go now!" said allen pushing them through the ark. Lightning however resisted and flipped backwards landing behind kanda.

"tell me where is this." "the new black order head quarters." "new?" "the old one was destroyed." "which city." "on pulse." allen lied.

"pu-" lavi was about to say something but kanda thankfully placed a blade at his neck. "i still havent forgiven you for drawing on my face." allen said to a very scrared rabbit.

"what was he about to say." lighting asked. "something uninteligable."

"Hey!" lavi screamed. "oh Allen your back who are these people." Lenalee asked. Allen sighed and then introduced them.

"lenalee can you take this innocence to komui." allen asked giving lenalee the 4 innocence he collected so far.

'how much innocence does he want you to collect any way?" lenalee asked. "12 we only have 8 left though!" allen said optimistically.

"che why do i have to go on this retarded mission." kanda said angry. " i would give anything to take your spot just think a brand new place i have never been to! i can learn a lot of the secret history from there." lavi said envoius.

"lavi you know you cant go right. You already bothered nii-san about it." lenalee said. Lavi began to pout. " a brand new place what do you mean by that.?" fang asked.

"o-oh lavi just wants to know about pulse thats it." allen said flustured. "pulse? i can tell you all about that." vanille said holding lavis hands.

Lavi smiled and dragged her to a table where she can tell him all about pulse. Fang then went with vanile to explain about pulse to.

Sazh sighed and rubbed his head. Then his stomach growled. "oh are you hungry. Come to think of it im hungry to." alen said before dragging sazh and snow to the dining hall.

"allen when are you going to take them back!" lenalee asked. "after im done eating!" allen called back.

"kanda where are you going." lenalee asked to a fleeing kanda. "to spar" was his simple answer. Lightning smirked and said "i bet you cant beat me in a match."

Kanda scowled before saying "your on." lightning and kanda went to the sparing grounds with noise marie. Lenalee sighed she was alone with hope.

"your name was hope right?" lenalee asked. Hope nodded his head. Lenalee smiled at the 14 year old boy and thought 'adorable'.

Lenalee and Hope sat down next to lavi, vanille, and Fang. "so Allen says hes from palumpolum. So is this in palumpolum?" hope asked suddenly.

A sweat dropped. "Y-Yeah sure." lenalee said. "oh so can i go outside?" "NO!" "why not?" "because this is in a secluded area and you need special equipment to get out." Lavi said lying.

"oh so i cant go and see my father?" hope said sounding sad. Lenalee then felt extremly terrible for lying. "sorry." lena said.

-With light and kanda-

Kanda and light was on equal levels. While light was better at wielding the blade kanda had more strength.

The 2 kept slashing and slashing at each other. Kanda who just used the butt of the sword to hit light had bruises in several areas.

Light who slashed kanda with her blazefire saber had more defined bruises. Soon allen came bursting in with some dango in his mouth.

Ad of course he ran straight into kanda as soon as he stepped in.

"Moyashi! what are you so short that you cant see where your going?"

"that doesnt even make sense Bakanda!"

"che of course it dosent make sense to you seeing as you have a incompetent brain."

"Incompentent brain! your the one that cant even rember my name."

"so what? your just a moyashi."

"and your just a idiot."

"Say that again. I dare you." kanda said while his bade was dangerousy close to impaling allens neck.

"I said your STUPID. Get it through that thick nut you call a brain."

Lenalee who just came in stopped kanda from murdering allen by kicking BOTH allen and kanda in the head.

"Lenalee" allen whined. "dont you think its time you should go?" lenalee said. Allens face then lit up. Allen got up and asked light, snow, and sazh to follow him.

Soon he collected vanille, fang, and hope. "its time to go." lenalee said pushing the crew into the ark. "allen you have the gate open rigth?" allen nodded his head as lenalee pushed snow in.

Allen looked thorugh the gate to make sure light and everyone else was safe. When he confirmed they were he closed the ark gate that was in cocoon.

"well thats the last of that." allen said sighing. "Kanda where do we have to go next." allen asked kanda. Kanda threw him a glare and said "valhalla."

**So was the scene with allen and kanda screaming at each other good? im no good at those type of scenes am i... ._. Well to bad! Bye~ **


	7. Vallhala The unseen realm

**Disclaimer in first chapters getting lazy and dosent want to right the disclaimer. **

As soon as allen opened the ark he felt something sinister in the place. Well not really sinister. Something in the middle like purgatory.

As allen stepped into the ark he laid eyes on a massive city that seemed not connected to the rest of the world. "kanda?" allen asked noticing that kanda had stopped in his tracks.

"moyashi does this place seem... weird to you." kanda asked. Allen nodded his head. "it feels like its not connected to pulse or cocoon." allen said trying to make sense of this place.

Kanda sighed. "i think a goddess sleeps here." "what makes you think that." allen asked. "i feel a aura thats almost holy but not." kanda said. "like a goddess thats going to die."

"whose there!" a familiar voice cried out. Allen and kanda turned around. Kanda was already drawing his weapon. The person that sounded familiar -yet not- stepped into the fading light.

"lightning!" allen said while kanda slowly sheathed his sword. "allen? Kanda? how did you to get here." light said armor clinking. "this is valhalla right?" allen asked.

"yes but normal humans shouldn't be here. How did you get into the unseen realm." "unseen?" allen asked. "There's a goddess here isnt there and she's dying." kanda said suddenly looking at etro's temple.

Light's eyes went big before going monotoned again. "how did you know?" "i can feel it her presence." "kanda is in touch with his mind so he can feel auras and such." allens explained. Allen smiled.

"Explain why your here. Three years have passed yet you dont look any diffrent. And i couldnt track your souls down in this place. I can watch over any one or anything and yet i dont see you. Why is that."

Allen laughed nervously and kanda sighed. "you dont need to know why." kanda said rudely. "Kanda!." allen said hitting the back of kanda's head.

"what did you use the time gate to get here." Lightning asked arms crossed. "time gate?" 'It seems like you didnt get here by that then. Didn't expect you to anyways." Light said.

"did you get here by the ark then" light asked. Allen froze then sighed "i guess its time to tell the truth then."

"the truth? was everything you said a lie?" "not everything. We come from a place called the black order. We have come to collect innocence. This is are mission." allen sighed "i dont think you would belive this but we come from another world."

Lightning raised a eyebrow. "when you followed us threw the ark you came to the my world or dimension. The ark can act as a portal or a time machine which explains why im here now. We have been skipping around time. Im still here to collect innocence there is one here isnt there?" Light nodded he head and pointed at etro's temple. "i can take you there." light said before throwing a pink crystal and shattering it.

A pure white horse came out of the air. The horse was beautiful. rose petals were flowing every where. "odin." light said before jumping on. "what are you waiting for." light said when allen and kanda didnt jump on. Allen then jumped on the horse behind light then came kanda.

The horse then took off jumping to the temple. Faster and faster the horse sprinted. The horse stopped all to suddenly causing allen and kanda to fall off. Allen got up from a murderous kanda.

"there it is." light said pointing to on top of etro's chair. "thats the insturment that allows me to look in time everywhere." light said. "could it be that your accomadated." allen asked.

When light raised a eyebrow allen rephrased his question. "can you use the innocence to your advantage." Light shook her head. "it doesn't let me get close to it it just shows me things i want to see." allen smiled. "good you wouldnt want to be apart of the black order." Allen said before telling tim to get the innocence.

"i'll see you later light." allen said before securing the innocence. He began to sing his song and the gate opened. Allen turned around to see light smiling and waving. Allen waved back before stepping in the ark with kanda. As allen stepped into the ark he immediately turned back. 'Wha-" "akuma." allen said before activating his innocence.

"how many." kanda said while equippping his own innocence. "4 level 2's" allen answered. "thats all?" kanda asked. Allen nodded his head and kanda laugehd cruly.

"Light! watch out!" Allen screamed to a startled light. Light ducked. "what is that?" "akuma." allen said before annihiliating one of the akuma. Using his claw he slashed another akuma while kanda dealed with the last 2 akuma rather easily.

"that was akuma?" light asked. Allen nodded his head. "dont try to fight it. Non innocence weapons cant kill it. It seems the earl is on his move." allen said staring into the distance.

"well ill see you later lightning." allen said once again before stepping into the ark. This time light didnt smile.

**So how was it? the fight seen with the akuma sucked i know i was trying to make it like the akuma didnt have a chance against kanda and allen. Did it work out? Bye~**


	8. Tomato Sauce? Whats Allen Thinking

**ALOHA DISCLAIMER IN FIRST FEW CHAPTERS KAY?**

Allen stared at the tomato like flan. "Moyashi what are you doing!" kanda screamed. "im suddenly getting hungry." allen said before reaching out to bite the flan. This time he didn't spit it out. "kanda it taste like tomato juice!" allen said while eating more of them. kanda looked at allen disgusted. Timcanpy suddenly shot out of allen's sleeve and started to fly off.

"tim!" allen cried before running after the golum. The golem was soon found near a familiar pink haired girl. Serah was playing with tim by streching his cheeks. "Tim?" allen said. The golem shot out of serahs hands before going to allen.

Serah sat up seeing a person she had last seen 3 years ago. "serah?" noel said. "who are these people." "allen walker. This is Kanda Yuu."

"ah i remember you! your the person from 3 years ago." serah said which caused allen to smile.

"what are you doing here?" serah asked. "i mean this is 300 years into the future! did you time travel?" serah asked.

Allen blinked twice. "so what?" kanda said irritated. Serah looked shocked. "but i thought me and serah were the only ones that can use the time gate." noel said.

"oh im Noel Kreiss by the way." "we didnt come using the time gate. We came using the ark." kanda said straight forward not wanting to answer questions.

"the ark?" serah said. "che." "the ark is something that alows me to time travel. Well alows anyone to time travel but im the only one that can control it." allen said

"why are you the only one?" serah asked. "becau-" serah fell down. "serah?" noel asked. "serah?"

In serahs eyes snow passed through. Serah got up and started to run. Noel followed after her. "should we follow them to?" "che." Allen sighed than began runnning after noel.

Soon they caught up to serah who was still running. "snow!" serah screamed. "serah?" snow said. He turned around and saw allen and kanda.

"allen? Kanda?" snow said. "you know them to?" serah asked. "theres no time for talking!" noel screamed while unsheathing his blade.

It was only then that allen saw the gigantic tomato. Drool dropped out of allen's mouth. Noel was about to strike but kanda held him off.

"wha-" "che. the baka moyashi can eat it." kanda said. Noel looked up in surprise to see the gigantic flan being devoured by a kid...

"what the hell." noel said. "that kid has one hell of appetite." snow said laughing. Soon after the tomato was devouered allen jumped off of the remains. "kanda." alllen said

Kanda looked at allen expecting to see him vomit. "im thirsty." allen said. Kanda punched allen. "what did you do that for! Bakanda" allen screamed.

Kanda sighed before turning around. Allen hit kanda in the back of his head.

"moyashi im going to carve out your gut." kanda said after unsheathing mugen. "i think mugen would have a fun time."

"Its Allen AALLLEEENN. See i had to say it slow because your brain is so puny!"

"i'll cut your hair and sell it to old men."

"ill cut your hair and sell it to old woman."

"short stack."

"she-male."

Kanda and allen at that point began hurting each other. "umm guys." noel said trying to stop the fight. "ill kill you." both allen and kanda said to noel, Noel then backed out of their fight.

"did you come here to find innocence." snow said to allen and kanda. Allen and kanda stopped fighting. "oh yeah." allen said before regaining composure.

"Shit where did timcanpy go," allen said searching all over for the golem, "i saw it fly that way." Serah said to allen.

Allen looked around flustered and ran somewhere to look for Tim. "Great" kanda said scowling "Now I don't have an exit to this damn place." Kanda said furious.

Noel snickered. "I'll kill you." Kanda said pointing mugen at Noel. Noel froze. "Not the best thing to do. He almost made me bleed." Snow said. Snow then chuckled. "That was 303 years ago."

Kanda then irritatedly sheathed mugen and began walking. "where are you going?" serah asked. "che." Kanda said going off somewhere random. "lets follow him." Snow said running after him.

Allen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was lost. "god where are you tim." allen said to himself. Allen began wondering in the thick forest of trees trying to find away to get back to kanda.

"BAKANDA!" allen shouted. When no one answered allen shrugged and continued to walk north.

While kanda was walking he didnt expect the little golem to hit him square in the head. Kanda grabbed the tail of the golem and held it near his face. "you do know the moyahsi is looking for you right?" Kanda said shaking the little golem around. "thats timcanpy?" Noel asked. Kanda didnt answer. When he let go of tim the golem showed him a recording.

Allens eye activated. The familier mechanic noise cursed the air. Allen looked up. 'no level 4s 2 level 2s and 1 level 3. No level 1' allen thought. Allen began to run in the direction of the akuma.

Kanda saw akuma near innocence in timcanpys recording. "can you take me there.?" Kanda asked the golem. The little golem nodded its head. The golem shot straight ahead top speed with kanda following close behind. "holy crap that guy is a fast runner." snow said trying to keep up but failing.

Kanda sprinted over to the innocence. "akuma." kanda said. "what are does things." noel said unsheathing his blade. Noel went over and struck one with no luck of even scratching the level 2 akuma.

The akuma laughed. Kanda unsheathed his sword. "innocence activate: Mugen." Noel watched as kanda said these words. HIs hand traced against his katana and his sword began to glow. Kanda put his sword by his side. He then went into battle stance.

Kanda ran to the level 2 akuma. The akuma was about to strike noel. Kanda then slashed the akuma. The akuma screamed before dropping to the ground. "get back!'kanda screamed warning about the explosion.

Noel got up and ran to the side. "kanda!" allen said equipped in his crown clown. "moyashi." kanda said before annihilating the other level 2. Allen ran towards the level 3.

The level three grabbed allens head crushing it. "i wonder if the earl would praise me for killing you." the akuma said before punching allen in the stomach. Allen kicked the akuma and flipped off of it.

"Kaichu: Ichigen" kanda said unleashing insects from the under world.

" Crown Edge." allen screamed unleashing small crowns that pinned the akuma. "Edge End" allen screamed slashing the akuma.

Allen deactivated his innocence. The white protective cape faded away as his left hand shrunk. Kanda began to sheathed his sword. "what were does things." serah asked.

"akuma. Machines made off of sorrow." allen said not wanting to explain it again. Kanda jumped up on to the tree. He grabbed the innocence and made his way down.

Kanda tossed the green orb to timcanpy. "that makes 6 left." allen said sighing. "how did you come here anyway." snow asked allen. "the ark we used it to time travel we've been lying yes. Ask lightning about the rest." allen said tired and bloody. "You saw lighting when?" serah asked.

"before we came here. We traveled to this place named valhalla." "wait our telling me you have accesses to valhall?" Allen nodded. "than can you take me their." allen shook is head. "that might disrupt the timeline."

Serah pouted. "sorry. I really am." allen said. "its fine." serah said."moyashi we have to go." kanda said not wanting to spend any more time in the place they were in right now.

"were are you going?" serah asked. "academia 4XX." kanda said. "academia?" serah asked. "i know nothing of the place." allen said. "well bye." allen said before opening another ark door. Serah gasped at the pearly white door. "is that the ark?" noel asked. Allen nodded hi head. "bye." allen said before stepping into the ark.

**Bye~ **


	9. Academia the city of technology

**disclaimer in first few chapters,**

Allen was happy. He hadn't fallen through the sky in a long time. Allen looked around the massive city. "wow." allen said looking at the technology. "its so advanced.!" allen said trying to run up a down escalator. He jumped off the escalator and landed next to kanda.

"where do you think the innocence is." allen said. Kanda pointed to a massive building. "it might be in there." kanda said. "lets go and look." allen said with tim flying by his side. Allen began to run to the building. It was a while since he saw such amazing sights.

Soon they reached the massive doors to the academy head quarters. Pushing open the doors allen stepped inside. A blast of cool fresh air enveloped allen. Allen let out a long breathe. Allen smiled and went in, kanda behind him. Allen went up to the front desk. "excuse me." allen said. The lady looked up. "may i help you." "Have you seen anything abnormal or supernatural." allen asked. The lady shook her head. "you can ask the director of the academy though. His name is Hope Estheim." he lady said pointing to another massive door.

Allen thanked the girl before walking to the massive door. kanda pushed it open and they both walked into a green room. Allen spotted a white headed familiar boy and ran. "Hope!"allen screamed. "allen?" hope said. "how did you get here?" Allen smiled.

"why are you in such a good mood." hope asked allen. "its because he thinks this retarded city is something worth while." kanda said. "kanda! your here to? how did you get here? did you use the ark?" "spot on." noel said form behind kanda.

"serah noel its nice to see you." hope said. "what do you mean hope how did you get here." serah asked. "we technically time traveled." alyssa said holding up the time capsule or the innocence. "innocence." allen said taking the innocence out of alyssas hand. "tim." allen said. The golem ate the innocence.

"hey that was mine!" alyssa said. "no i think they should have it."hope said. "we used the innocence and used it for us to time travel. It took a long time to we didnt know how to use it but alyssa put it in a machine and here we are now." hope said.

"innocence?" alyssa said. "something we have been collecting." "really how many do you have now we might be able to use them instead of a gravitational core." alyssa said. "gravitational core?" serah said.

"something we can use to float the new cocoon." hope said. "so how many do you have." alyssa asked. "well we have collected 7 total but we only have 3 on our hands at the moment." allen said. "you shouldnt be playong around with innocence. You might accidentally synchronize with it an then you could be a fallen." allen said.

"we arnt playing around with it." alyssa said. "fallen?" "people who have betrayed the innocence. The innocence try's to kill the person that synchronized with the innocence." Hope shivered.

'What is it like a living thing that picks people." noel said. Allen nodded his head. "my innocence picked me and kandas innocence picked him. Innocence is basically a weapon to kill akuma. There are three types of innocence. The equipment type like lavi and Kanda has. You've met lavi before hope. He was the red head that kept asking vanille questions." Hope nodded his head. "I have parasitic type the most dangerous type. The other type is crystalization type." Allen concluded once again.

"how come i havent heard of akuma before?" alyssa asked.

"Because its not from this world. We come from a diffrent dimension. Sorry hope we lied to you all those years ago." "so you didnt grow up in palampolum." "no we dont. We were sent here on a mission. We are exorcist from the black order."

"the black order?" "we are with the pope we are also called the black church." "that explains alot." hope said. "it does doesn't it." allen said smiling. "oh and what is the ark really?" hope asked.

"the ark is something only i can control. The ark lets me travel to places ive been to before. And apparently it lets me travel in time if its not my own dimension." "why cant it be your own dimension."

"Classified." kanda said wanting to end the conversation early. "lets go." kanda said. Allen nodded his head. "how do you even use the ark anyway." hope asked. "i sing." and to show an example allen opened his mouth to sing the 14's song.

Everything stopped. Machine noises stopped like it never existed in the first place. Every one in the building had stopped working and turned to allen to listen to his song.

When allen finished the white door appeared in front of allen. Allen smiled. "see you later" allen said before stepping in the ark once more to collect the rest of the innocence.

**So how was it? . Bye~**


	10. Its gone, All Hope is Gone

**Disclaimer in first few chapters. **

It had all went wrong.

The future both Noel and Serah envisioned was gone.

The whole journey Noel had went throw was worthless.

Just worthless.

Serah died.

Chaos was wrapping noel's heart.

"Noel?" Hope asked. Noel looked back. Tears trickling down his face. Hope saw serah. "but why... You were safe everything was fine." hope said . silent tears slid down his face.

"the future changed. It changed." noel said voice cracking. "If you change the future you change the past. The effects ripple outwards up and down the timeline. The seeress is forced to see it all."

"you mean serah she saw this vision." hope said. "yes and it killed her."

"she knew the risk if we altered the future, she new what would happen; that her life would be endanger. but she still chose to save it. I wanted to protect her... I thought i had. I thought she was safe." noel said looking into the sky. Hope turned his head.

A moment of silence passed and then it began. The sky was getting darker by the second Clouds were rolling in. Mog fell down.

Hope quickly grabbed the moogle to hear it say "the goddess... she is gone kupo" mogs crystal faded and the moogle fell limp.

Hope looked at noel. Hope turned around and surveyed the sky.

'The heart of Chaos beats in my chest, a manifestation of etro. Should this heart stop beating, the goddess will die once again.'

"i killed the goddess." Noel said squeezing his hands. Noel slumped down feeling guilty.

A church bell was heard in the distance. A fierce wind approached and in that wind was what sounded like cry's for help.

'When the goddess dies the chaos of vallhalla is unleashed, the chaos has the power to warp timelines and destroy the past.'

White strings rapped all of pulse. Swirling. The warrior of etro could be seen sleeping for eternity on the throne.

Noel turned around to see a white gate open. "allen? Kanda?" noel said. Allen stepped out of the ark. He looked around at the chaos.

"what is this?" allen asked. "its all my fault." noel said looking away. "what do you mean."

Noel looked away and allen saw what was in noel's hands. Allen ran to noel's side. Kneeling down he asked "what happened."

"the future changed." hope said looking out in the distance. "what the hell do you mean? It changed? " kanda screamed. "Me and serah changed the future. And because i changed the future she was forced with the faith of the seeress." "seeress?" "people who can see the future."

"just one girl dying cant cause all this. I can feel them. The presence of the dead." "you can feel whats in the chaos?" hope asked. "chaos?" allen said looking up.

As allen looked at the chaos his eye activated. "allen?" noel said. "..." allen saw them. The souls in pain. He could hear there plead for help. There uncertinty if they should stay in this world.

Corruption devouring there state of minds evrything allen could here everything and see everything. Allen went over to the side of the ship and vomited.

"allen? are you okay?" hope asked. Allen looked up at the chaos once more. Tears slipped out of allen's eyes. "I can see them. The souls in the chaos. I can hear them the voice of chaos crying." Kanda looked up.

He couldn't see them instead he could hear them. "you can see them? how?" hope asked.

"my left eye alows me to see these things. How did the chaos come here?" allen asked. "its all my fault. I killed the goddess Etro." "you mean the one that was sleeping in valhalla." kanda asked.

Noel nodded his head. "she was on the brink of dying anyway." kanda said. "you just helped her die. you didn't change the future you made the future happen faster. That girl dying i bet she saw a terrible faith." kanda said.

"how would you know that?" noel screamed. "The last time and place i visited there was a annoying aura of hope now all i can sense is death. And the death is going to stay you can count on it."

The ship they were flying on landed. Sazh came out. "hey its those kids allen and kanda." sazh said cheerfully." Sazh then noticed everything around him. Eyes wide he looked at serah.

"what would lightning say?" sazh said. "lightnings dead." Noel said. "or thats what caius told me" "God Damn it." sazh said kicking the ship.

"this future was supposed to be happy." "daddy will something happen." dajh said looking at serah. "Miss farron?" dajh said. "what happened to her is she fine."

Noel turned his head side ways. "shes dead." noel whispered. Dajh eyes widened. "I wont cry." dajh said shaking. "miss Farron wouldnt want me to." dajh said a thick stream of tears slipping down his face.

Allen went to dajh and took his hand. Allen led him to serah. "lets give her a prayer okay?" allen said. He cocked his head and gave a smile.

Dajh wiped his tears and nodded his head. Allen took dajh's hand and put it against serah's head. "goodbye Miss. Farron." dajh said more tears slidding down his face.

"Let your soul reside in heaven. And i pray for you not to become a akuma." allen said before standing up. "moyashi. We have a mission." kanda said.

Allen nodded his head. " i know." Allen went over to hope. "i Know this is rude to ask especially at a time like this. Have you seen the innocence." allen asked. Hope shook his head. "not this time."

Kanda sighed. "you might want to look where the chaos is gathering most. It naturaly would be attracted to something that holds power." hope said. Allen nodded his head before jumping off the ship kanda close behind.

As instructed allen made his way to an area with overflowing chaos. Allen looked at it. His eye immediately activated.

What allen saw was hell. Allen fell down. He began to throw up at the souls in the chaos. "i-its... worse t-than a ...level 4." allen said in between breaths. "i know i can feel it an hear it. ." kanda said before stepping into the chaos.

"how are you not affected?" allen asked. "i've seen worse. Much worse." Kanda said thinking of his past.

Allen then stepped in crown clown activated. The farther they stepped in the thicker the chaos became. Allen covered his left eye so he couldn't see the souls. But he could still hear them crying.

" I hate this." allen said. Kanda said nothing. Waking there way deeper into the chaos kanda saw it. The innocence.

"i guess hope was right." allen said. Tim flew out of allen's exorcist coat sleeve. "can you get the innocence tim?" allen asked his golem not wanting to go anywhere near the chaos surronding the innocence.

Timcanpy nodded and then flew off to the innocence. Collecting it he flew to allens side. "Lets go tim." allen said walking out of the chaos.

Once allen was out he stared in into the sky. "do you think we should say good bye?" allen asked. Kanda shook his head.

" i dont want to get involved into there world." kanda said. "why were already ankle deep into the affairs." allen said. "Were on a mission. Remember Moyashi? We cant afford to be side tracked." kanda said.

Allen pouted but listened anyway. He sang his song instead of humming it. After he finished singing the 14ths song allen whispered something.

Kanda only heard the last part which was "... may someone bring salvations to these souls."

'he's talking about the chaos' kanda thought. Allen stepped into the gate and kanda stared at the chaos one more time before stepping into the ark.

' The chaos is like there form of akuma.' kanda thought.

**So? was this chapter sad? i hope so. I hope this chapter makes some people want to play final fantasy 13-2 again. I took the beginning lines right from the actual ending. **


	11. The Savior

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

Allen opened the gate to the next to find a city.

"wow this place is beginning to look more and more like earth." allen said sighing. Kanda came out. "luxerion city of light. Doesnt look bright to me." kanda said staring at a sign.

"lets see what time is it." allen said moving to a clock tower. As he got closer something pink fell from the clock. Behind the doll were words allen couldnt read.

Allen moved closer kanda at his side. When he got a close as he could get he realized the doll sort of looked like serah or lightning. "the evil savior shall die at the hands of the shadow hunter' did you get that hope?"

Allen turned to the side. "lightning?" Allen said. Light turned her head. "allen?" "is that what it says the evil savior shall die at the hands of the shadow hunter"

light nodded her head. "this place feels the same." kanda said looking around. "It is the same. But with more chaos. Everyone here has stopped aging. There living an immortal life but they still have to fear of dying. No life can be born at the end of days."

"end of days? and noel said you were dead." allen said. Lightning looked at allen. "i wasnt dead. I was put in a crystal sleep until the end of days. When the end of days came i awakened. I was given a task from god and i became a savior. I save peoples souls."

"so in a sense your like us right? Were exorcist we save akuma souls. We might be able to help collect souls for you." allen said smiling.

"actually light they might actually be right. I have been studying fragments of innocence and they have the power to save souls."

"You have the innocence?" allen said. "yes i do. you can come here to the ark and take it."

"the ark?" "oh this ark is one god gave us." hope said. "its not your dont worry." hope said laughing.

Lightning grabbed allens and kandas arm. Much to kanda's disliking. He didnt like being touched.

In a flash they were gone. Soon they reappeared in the ark.

"wow" allen said falling out of lightning's grip. Kanda retracted and jumped off of the platform they appeared on.

Allen looked around. "wow this is kind of like my ark." allen said.

Hope turned around. "Hope? your a child again?" allen said. Kanda stared at hope and then snickered.

"never mind that. How is it like your ark."

"its all white." allen said. "here i can give you a example."

Allen summoned the ark and walked through it. hope and lightning soon followed. hopes eyes widened as he steped into a beautiful city.

"this whole city is the actual ark." allen said. "the whole city?" allen nodded his head.

"and i can control it thorough the musicians room." allen said.

"musicians room? can i see.?" hope asked. Allen nodded his head. He opened a random door and summoned the musicians room. Allen, hope, and light stepped in. (kanda was still in hopes ark)

Hope looked around. The room was all white and empty without the exeption of the piano and couch. "i can control it from the piano." "and does real time affect this ark?" hope asked.

Allen nodded his head. Then hope froze. "then we have to hurry back to the other ark." hope said returning to his own ark.

Once they were all safely inside allen shut the ark door. "here." hope said passing allen the innocence.

"timcanpy." allen said. The gold golem came out and ate the innocence. "that makes 3 more left." allen said sighing.

"are you going to leave?" hope asked. Allen shook his head. " i want to help" allen said. "Kanda this mission doesn't have a deadline right?" allen asked. "it does but we only have 3 days to complete the rest."

"perfect then we can spend a day helping lightning." allen said clapping his hands. "that is alright right kanda?" allen said to kanda. Kanda sighed. "fine." kanda said.

Allens eyes lit up. "see i knew you were nice." Kanda held allens neck. "im going to strangle you." kanda said.

"and im only allowing this because the chaos is bothering the fuck out of me." "its bothers you?" light said.

"i can feel the chaos and hear it. The moyashi here can see the souls in the chaos and hear them." "you can?" light said. Allen nodded his head. "its not pleasent though." allen said.

"last time he threw up because of the chaos. He said the souls in there were to demented." kanda said snickering. "well that wasnt my fault. I threw up when i saw a level 4 to you know." "you only threw up because you arnt strong. Moyashi." kanda retorted.

"any way lets go." light said.

Allen forgot his frustration and followed light.

Lightning again grabbed hold of allen's and kanda's arms and then they were gone.

Re-appearing on luxerion. "lets all split up and ask the civilians about the shadow hunter." said allen before jumping off somewhere.

"che." kanda said before going his own way. "OH LETS ME BACK HERE AT 12" allen screamed.

Lightning then started to head near the warren.

"the citys on lock down hmm." light said.

"collect information light." hope said. "yeah i know."

. . .

**At 12 am**

"light find anything." allen asked as soon s he saw light. "yes wheres kanda."

"he's right there." allen said to the rapidly approaching kanda.

"kanda did you find something?" allen asked. " i found out about the followers of etro."

"i think we all did." "hope pulled up some information for me about them. The information is scarce though."

"all i know is that they meet up at a grave yard everyday at 6." allen said.

"and that they do sacrifices. There probably the ones that hung the dummy." kanda said.

"i bet they were the ones behind the killing of that girl" light said. "a girl died?" allen said surprised.

light nodded he head. "do you think we should follow them?" "i think we would make it in time." the three nodded here heads then

Light began running in the direction kanda pointed in. Allen and kanda close behind. Its funny how people younger than her that arnt soilders can run almost as fast as light can when lights running top speed.

Soon they reached where the heretics where gathering. "lets follow them." allen said sneaking along kanda and light close behind.

Soon the heretic came to a phone booth with allen, kanda, and light hiding behind crates.

"in the forest of darkness chaos holds sway, to the goddess of death these numbers i say 7891." the heretic said. A gate opened and all of them ran inside.

"so i guess we have to go to the phone booth." allen said sighing. "did any of you catch the numbers." light and kanda shook there heads.

Allen sighed and kanda became irritated. Kanda stopped over to the phone booth.

"kanda?" light held him back. "this might be fun to hear." light said getting closer to the phone.

The phone rang and kanda picked it up. "show that you are one of us."

"In the forest of darkness chaos holds sway, to the goddess of death these words i say. Your goddess is dead. Stop with your crap the savior is dead. I killed her now shut the fuck up and stop this crazy nonsense. Your goddess etro has been dead for 500 years and its the shadow hunters fault. I killd both the savior and the shadow hunter. Now open the gate before i cut all your heads off personly! " kanda screamed in the phone scaring allen.

"what the savior is dead?" the man on the tell a phone said. "yes" kanda hissed.

The man hung up the phone. Kanda kicked the phone booth destroying everything but the phone.

"hope do you know how we can get the code to go inside." "well according to the order the heretics pain 4 numbers on the walls of luxerion. that must be the code." hope said.

"we got numbers to find." light said. "numbers why?" allen asked. "the heretics painted the numbers everywhere in luxerion on the walls. We hace to find the numbers to get inside of the gate." light said. "4 numbers." light said. "i could find 2 of them while you and kanda could find 2."

"why we have timcanpy?" Allen said reveling his golem. "but it cant talk." "but it can record. Timcanpy show the scene right before i entered the hq for the first time." allen said.

The golem opened its mouth and displayed and image and the image began moving." "i guess that can work." light said."then lets get going. ill take north and tim can take west." "east."

"ill take the remainder than." light said before hurrying off. "meet here by six." light called out to the other three. (third one is tim).

Light ran south as fast as she could. A large number of people where gathered by one of the walls. "light could it be?" hope said.

Light went in to the crowd and came face to face with a number that said 1.

"we got our first number hope." light said. "okay lets go back to the booth." light said before jumping off a ledge scarring a crap tone of people.

Timcanpy POV

Timcanpy was melting. He couldnt handle the heat which was surprising.

Tim flew west and before continuing his search he stole food from a food station. He was near south station not and he happened to come along a number.

"2" tim recorded before flying off to the phone booth to be reunited with his master.

Kanda POV

"Hey stop there." a person from the order screamed. Kanda hated this place. He just stabbed one officer in the arm for annoying him and now he gets in a shit load of trouble.

"why did you stab that officer?" the order person demanded. "he annoyed me." was kanda's brilliant answer.

The girl laughed. "since the worlds going to end i dont see the point in taking you in. But you have to pay."

"che." kanda said before throwing the order person a potion. "just give him that." kanda said before leaving.'

Two hearts appeared over the girls eye's. Kanda growled. He was near the warehouse district.

Walking even further he found the next number. "0" kanda said before turning around.

"i better head back than." kanda said yawning.

Allen POV

it was night now... And allen somehow ended up in the warren district. "Im lost..." allen said looking down.

Allen sighed before continuing the search. Everywhere he went he heard people mumuring. Allen put the hood over his hair so less rumor's would fly around.

Allen continued searching but soon came up on a wall that said "3"

"Finally!" allen said fist pumping the air. Allen smiled. "but im still lost." allen said sulking.

Allen then suddenly felt eyes watching him. Allen turned around as fast as he could and saw noel. "noel?" allen said.

Noel looked away and then ran. And allen chased after him. Allen was led out of the warren by noel but noel vanished like air.

Allen sulked again. "oh yeah i can just use the ark." allen said before Going to an isolated area.

Lights POV

"its almost six whats that bastard doing." kanda said. Allen had the last number and he was nowhere to be seen.

Light sighed at the kids ranting. An ark door appeared on top of kanda and allen fell through. "baka moayshi!" kanda screamed.

"enough of that lets hurry!" light said. "my number is 3." allen said.

Light went to the pone booth. The phone rang. "show that you are one of us." "In the forest of darkness chaos holds saw; to the goddess of death these numbers i say; 1203."

The gate slipped open and they went through it. Light, kanda, and allen sprinted top speed to the sight. They saw a pink haired girl tied up to a grave and summon held a dagger at her heart.

"STOP IT!" allen screamed. "Innocence activate: crown clown/mugen" "crown belt." allen strings shot out of allens hands and wrapped it self around the herritic.

Light jumped on the grave. "I am the savior." light said. "yeah right someone said that they killed the savior and the shadow hunter." one of the heritics said. "yeah i was lying." kanda said.

Kanda jumped and unsheathed mugen. "thos who want to die by my blade step forward." three herritics tok the offer and stepped forward. Kanda disarmed them in a flash.

"i taking you hostage." kanda said before taking a herritic and jumping on to the grave next to light. Kanda narrowed his eye's."if you dont scatter i will kill him."

None of the herritics moved and kanda slid his sword across the mans neck. He screamed and kanda smirked. Kanda dropped the body.

Squatting kanda held the head by the hair. Blood was everywhere. Kanda's smirk grew. "you look like a psychopath like that bakanda." allen said.

"stop it!' noel screamed out of nowhere jumping down."am i to late." noel said. Kanda threw the head at noel. "are job is done here." kanda said.

"we located the source of chaos." kanda said pointing his sword at noel. Allen looked at noel. His eye didnt activate. "my eye isnt activating." allen said. "thats probably becao=use he only has one soul thats making up the chaos." kanda said.

"lets go moyashi." kanda said. Herritic held their blade to kanda's neck.

Kanda looked at the herritic. The person began to shake. Another one aimed and kanda's back. Light slayed that one.

Both kanda and light back to back killed each of the herritic mercy nowhere in their eyes.

When all the herritics died kanda glared at allen. "you smell like blood." allen said sighing.

"start singing or ill slice your neck to." kanda said a glint in his eyes.

Allen gave up and summoned the gate. Kanda went in irritation showing. "bye lightning, bye hope, bye noel." allen said before leaving.

**So.. Kanda had a lot of bloodlust in this chapter. How i imagined him made hime look sexy! So HAWT. / **


	12. Pirates

**Disclaimer: dont own anything.**

Allen stepped out of the ark into wildlands.

"there's a lot of chaos here." allen said looking at a tower eye activated.

"is he the angel." one of civillians asked. "angel?" allen asked. "you havent heard the legend of the angel of valhalla?" "Valhalla? angel?" "Angel?" kanda said scowling.

"the angle of valhalla you never heard of it?" "im afraid i haven't. But would you please tell me."

"the angel of valhalla is a white chocobo that appears only when the world is ending. Its like a sign of hope." "the world ending a sign of hope" kanda said snorting.

"kanda." allen said irritated. "would you care to explan why its a good sign." allen said. The civillian nodded her head. "call me 13. Any way this world we live in now isnt natural. It defies the laws of nature and everyone here would like that to end." 13 said.

"anyway i want to show you to dr. gyasahl." 13 said holding allen by the wrist. She started to pull allen along to her village.

Kanda followed still irritated. "here we are." 13 said before running off.

Soon she came back with what seemed to be the doctor. "they might be able to lure the angel out." 13 said.

Dr. gysahl rubbed the bac of his head. "im dr. gysahl by the way. A vet to this city." "Im allen walker and thats kanda yuu is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." allen said reaching out for the doctors hand. They shook hands.

Dr. Gysahl stuck his hand out to kanda and kanda growled. "sorry about him." allen said sheepishly. "its all right." dr gysahl said. "but you wouldnt mind trying to help find the angel would you."

"it wouldnt be a problem." allen said smiling. "here you can use this as a form of transportation." the vet said handing allen and kanda the reins of 2 chocobo. "thats Tear." dr. gysahl said pointing to a chocobo which was blue instead of golden.

Allen smiled before jumping on tear. "and thats Renko." dr. gysahl said pointing to a black chocobo which had some white feathers. "those are two special chocobo's that i have happened to find. I hope for your safety and that no harm come's to you or the chocobo's" the doctor said.

Kanda jumped on renko. "thank you." allen said before they both took off. "so the chocobo's do respond to them." dr. gysahl said wondering why the chocobos responded to no one but those 2 strangers.

Allen and kanda rode the chocobos swiftly and agile. "we can find the innocence now!" Allen said happily. "che."

After wondering in the chocobo's for a bit allen and kanda stopped by a river to let the chocobos get a drink. "this is fun." allen said amazed of how delicate and strong chocobo's are.

Kanda scowled. But his scowl wasn't as deep as usual. Allen smiled when he noticed this. "what are you smiling about." kanda said.

"nothing." allen said smiling even more. Allen began to lay in the grass. Kanda sighed. "creepy."

"what!" allen said sitting up. "im not creepy well not creepier than you anyway." allen said.

Kanda began to rub his temples. "your giving me a headache." kanda said. Allen growled before cupping his hands and taking a sip of the water.

As the water went down his throat allen noticed something. The water tasted sweet like how allen would want it to be if he had a choice.

"kanda drink the water." "why?" "just do it." kanda sighed buut cupped his hands to.

As the water went inside his mouth his eyes widened. "what does it taste like to you." allen asked.

"green tea." kanda said amazed. "oh i tasted like something sweet to me." allen said.

"this might we where the innocence is located." kanda said before taking off his coat and shirt.

Kanda jumped into the pool and swam to the bottom. He stayed down their a few minutes before coming up again. When he came up the innocence was in his hands.

"you found it!" allen said helping kanda out. Kanda got out of the stream and lay down. Tim swallowed the innocence. He stared at the sky before being casted into a deep slumber.

Allen stared at kanda for a second. Allen sighed before picking up kanda's exorcist uniform.

Stretching allen yawned. "i wonder if the water is making me sleepy." allen said before falling down.

Allen heard thumping and turned his face to the side. He saw a group of people with rope. "this cant be good..." allen said before nodding off.

fast forward.

Kanda woke up with a start. He looked around and saw himself tied to a pole right next to the moyashi. "Oi baka." kanda said trying to get the moyashi awake. It failed.

Kanda sighed and reached for mugen. And mugen wasnt there "what the fuck." kanda said "he's awake!" someone screamed. Mugens blade was pointed at kanda's neck.

"thats a surprise it usually takes about a day for the pool's affect to ware off. It took you 20 minutes to wake up." someone said. Kanda looked up and got a better view of the person.

She had short leggings, a red top, a pirate hat, and silver hair that you could tell was fake. "Dyed hair i see. But why would any one want to die it the same color as the moyashi's hair." kanda said snickering.

The girl took mugen off of kanda's neck and stabbed his arm. Kanda didnt flinch. "why arnt you scared. Isnt painful." the girl asked.

"not really. it will heal." kanda spat back. "not like that petty hit can harm me anyway." The girl scowled and kanda glared.

"see if they have anything else on them." he girl ordered. "Yes ma'am" a bunch of low life's said before getting closure to kanda and allen.

"tim are you there." kanda said. The golem flew out of allen's sleeve. "whats that." one of the pirate followers said.

"tim bite moyashi's ear as hard as you can." kanda instructed. Tim nodded before biting allen's ear. "WHATS THAT FOR." allen screamed waking up from his slumber. "huh were are we." allen said looking around.

"moyashi cut through these chains with your innocence." "innocence? you dont have anything on you right now." the girl pirate said.

Allen smirked. "innocence activate: crown clown." Every one gasped at the sight. "How HOW DID YOU DO THAT WE TOOK EVERYTHING OFF OF YOU." the wanna be pirate said.

Allen used his claws to cut through the chains like butter. As soon as the chains were gone kanda stood up his anger leaking. Some of the followers stepped back and a few of them fled.

"are you going to get your sword from me." the pirate said pointing mugen at kanda. "i bet im more skilled with it then you."

"wrong move." allen said backing away. Kanda jumped disarmed the girl and held her by the skull. "no way." the girl said.

Kanda increased his grip. "NO STOP ILL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT." the girl screamed dangling. Kanda increased his grip.

The girl screamed and then fainted. "kanda you didnt have to hurt her." allen said.

Kanda scowled and went to the chocobo's that were tied up to. Cutting the chains with mugen kanda released the birds which were already awake because of the smell of blood.

" i want to get out of this damned place." kanda said furiously. Kanda glared at the rest of the followers and they fled.

"kanda..." allen said sighing. "now." "fine." allen said before opening another ark gate.

"do you want to take the chocobo's" allen asked. Kanda nodded hi head. He had surprisingly grown attached to the birds.

**Bye-Bye~**


	13. The Holy Clavis

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. **

Thumping could be heard all around the desert kanda and allen were in. "i dont think we should of brought the chochobos here." allen said sweating.

"che."kanda said still very irritated.

"that was brutal though. What you did to that poor girl." allen said. "i could do it to you." kanda said angry. "im glad you didnt kill her though unlike those heretics."allen said remebering kanda and lightning had killed some.

"hey kanda! i see a town." allen said sliding down the sand. Allen ran in and went to the first open door shop he could see. He ran in with kanda following close behind. They put there chochobos near a fountain so they could cool off.

stepping in a inn he saw a gate with a silvered haired man inside. "excuse me." allen said smiling.

"hmm?" the man said. "im allen walker and thats Kanda Yuu we were wondering if you've seen anything abnormal around here."

"by abnormal do you possibly mean the holy clavis?" "holy clavis?" allen asked.

"its a tool that summons souls or spirits of the dead." the man said. "by the way the names Adonis." the silvered hair man - now declared adonis- said.

"The holy clavis... That might be the innocence." allen whispered to kanda. "can you please tell us more information on this clavis." allen said.

Adonis shook his head. "if you want info join the bandits." "wait youre a bandit?" allen asked. Adonis smirked and kanda scowled.

"che. And how do you do that." "yes how do you join." light said from behind allen. Adonis face quickly went to surprise but then went back to normal.

Kanda was the only one to catch the change. "If you three want to join the bandits than i have a little job for you. Did you see that unatural sand storm. Theres a monster causing it and i want you to kill the monster and use the crux to stop the sand storm."

"seem's to easy." kanda said before exiting. Allen sighed "anyways lightning what are you doing here.? " allen asked. "the same as you trying to find the holy clavis."

"do you think it would help you save souls?" allen asked. Lighting nodded. "lets get this over with." light said before heading out. Allen reluctantly followed.

They both caught up to kanda who already slayed the beast. "typical." allen said. "there's the crux." kanda said pointing out. Light grabbed and put

it into the stone pillar next to the sand storm. It quickly went down. "as i thought." kanda said. "thought what bakanda?" allen said innocenlty looking up at kanda.

Kanda looked at the moyashi. "the crux only work for the savior." kanda said.

"thats right. Thats why i had you three do this mission." adonis said. "So basically tricked me into doing your dirty work." Light said irritation flooding out of his voice.

"thats not it i merely put you to a task that no one else could do." adonis said in a annoyed tone. Kanda pointed mugen at his neck and sneered. "i dont give a fuck. Now tell us what you now about the Clavis." Adonis trembled under the sword. "Kanda." allen said.

Kanda che'd before sheathing mugen. "If you want to now about the holy clavis ask our boss." adonis said before running down the path light just opened up.

"lets follow him." light sad before sliding down the dessert hill. Not wanting to get sand in his boots kanda jumped across the hill. In a very inhuman way.

Light gaped at kanda wondering how he could jump that distance and land perfectly fine. Allen sighed before sliding down the hill getting tons of sand in his boots.

"God why?" allen said once they stopped. He took off his shoes emptying the sand from them which was failing. "why didnt i jump." allen said whining to himself.

"because your to stupid." was kanda's brilliant answer. Allen rolled his eyes. "And your not?"

"do i have sand in my shoes?" kanda said. Allen frowned. "anyway... I will take you to the boss." adonis said. Kanda growled.

Adonis lead them to a room furnished with weapons and arabian style carpets. "here they are boss the new recruits with the crazy powers and her friends." adonis said. "it was juts like you said the crux lit u like a candle."

"perfect timing." the bandit boss said taking her feet off of the table in front of her. She bounced off her chair and slung her staff behind her back.

"glad you can make it. It tok you long enough didnt it." "Fang..." light said. "what no hugs and tears for an old friend. Not like id expect it though. And look at you guys. Springing up out of nowhere expecting the holy clavis." fang said to allen and kanda. "its nice to see you fang." allen said smiling. "che."

Fang went up to light ignoring kanda and put a hand on her shoulder. "its been a long time. Im glad to see you still the same. But i guess a part of you has changed. Your more than just human now. Your on a mission from god now. Right savior?" Light scoffed. "so you know who i am."

"yup i heard all about you adventures in luxerion with those two." fang said. Light sighed. "But that doesnt matter. Im after the clavis. its been sealed away for ages. No ones got even close to it! I was beginning to give up... But you came along and worked your magic with that crux. How bout all of us team up? I want to get the clavis before the order dose. Help out a friend?"

"how can i refuse a friend?" light said crossing her arms. "It would be like old times right?" "what about you to." fang said to allen and kanda.

"Okay!" allen said. Kanda said nothing. "kanda... Do you want to fail." allen said talking about to mission.

"fine." kanda said. "al right. I'll show you what we have on the ruins." The four of them sprinted out of the fortress and into the sandy plains. Well to kanda and allen sandy pains.

The four ran down mountains and hills. Well i kanda's case jumped. Finally after many encounters with the desert monsters allen spotted a giant hand.

Wait. A giant hand. Allen gaped at the sight wondering who could of made something like this. Fang smirked when she saw allens gaping face.

"come on the ruins are over here." fang said leading them to a bunch of stone pillars and a stair case. Fang stopped in front of a gate. "time to let loose. Gods its been ages since i had some fun. Lets make this worth it.." fang said.

"fang theres one thing i need to now. Why would you want to summon the souls of the dead? What exactly would you want to do with the clavis?" light said.

"Me? im not the one who wants the damn thing. I wouldnt even now what to do with it. Its vanille who wants it. For some reason when we woke from our crystal vanille began to hear the voices of the chaos." fang said.

"wait she can hear the chaos like us?" allen said. "you can hear the chaos?" fang said astonished.

"not just hear it i could see the souls trapped in the chaos and bakanda over here can sense there presence." allen said earning a hit on the head from kanda. "ow!" allen said.

"if you can here them why isnt the order interested in you?" Fang said."because we dont go and tell strangers things." kanda said.

"what are you talking about arnt you apart of the order? You two and lightning." "me and kanda are a part of a Order but The Black Order not the same one your talking about." allen said.

"anyway lets just go." light said before going through the gate that opened some time before. They traveled into the endless and confusing mess called ruins.

"god i would be lost if i was alone." allen said panting. "so you guys do get tired." fang said. "kanda here dose not he just continues ignoring every one around him." allen said sarcastically.

"its because im strong unlike some moyashi." kanda said scoffing. "i am strong!" allen said getting up."Its just your inhuman!" allen said stepping on dangerous grounds.

"say that again i dare you." kanda said pointing mugen at allen. "I mean you do have a healing factor and inhuman abilities." "Healing factor?" light asked.

"if you crush his skull it can regenerate it self." allen said. "can we try?" fang said edging toward kanda. "it still takes time to heal baka." kanda said.

'Baka what does that even mean? And moyashi what does that mean?" fang asked. "Baka means idiot and moyashi..." allen turned around irritated.

"beansprout." kanda said completing allens sentence. Light surpressed a laugh but fang laughed. "this is all your fault kanda." allen said whacking his companion on the head.

"thats enough resting." light said interrupting a up coming fight. "lets get going." light said before heading to the center of the ruins.

Soon after a bunch of running around they reached a door. "Its your destination light. I can sense i lot of energy radiating from behind the door." hope said from his ark.

"yeah you dont have to tell me twice. I can feel it from here. Do yyou tink its the power of the clavis?" light asked. "no doubt about it." hope said. "well this door is stuck shut ho do we get it opened" fang asked.

"its protected by a nasty seal.."

allen walked up to the door. He felt his innocence reacting, "Kanda come here." allen said Kanda came in front of the door.

"dont you feel your innocence reacting? Tim give me all the innocence we have so far." Allen said holding out his hands. Tim dropped the innocence in allens hand.

"only 2 left." kanda sighed thinking about the innocence. "what are you doing." light asked. Allen shrugged but moved near the door.

"this should work since its gods crystal." allen said to himself. Talking half of the innocence (which was 3) kanda stood beside allen.

"innocence activate: Crown clown/ Mugen." the familiar glow of there innocence casted the door in a brilliant green. The 6 innocence pieces rose into the air and was shining to but a duller green.

A shock went through both kanda and allen. A shock that felt anything but sorrow making both of them forget all the sorrow they had in there hearts.

The green faded away and the door swung open. Allen and kanda deactivated there innocence both still feeling the after affects of the shook.

A smile was on allens lips. Kanda's face was blank. "guys?" fang said waving a hand in front of them. Allen jumped back and kanda pushed the hand away.

"lets go." light said entering. "how did you do that?" fang asked. "innocence is gods crystal. God might of given us a way to get in without having to do work." allen said.

"we sure got lucky" fang said smirking. They went inside and on a pedestal was a box. "so thats the clavis." light said.

"yup the all so all mighty box that everyone wants." fang said getting near to it. Allen stood hand hovering above it. "its not innocence." allen said annoyed.

Kanda punched the pillar to the right of him. "Fuck all that for nothing!" kanda took is hand away and the pillar fell forward. "K-Kanda calm down." allen said.

Kanda took out his sword. "when i get back im going to hunt a rabbit." kanda said preparing to vent out his frustration out on lavi.

"why did you draw your katana." light asked. "we have company." kanda said and to prove himself right the order soliders marched in.

Fang moved quickly to the box. She tried to strike it with her staff. She was blown back. "Fang!" light cried.

"thank you fro retriving the holy clavis. The order thanks you and will give you salvation." the leader of the solider's said. "I can here the chaos! I can see them they dont want this." allen cried out shielding the box.

"it seems we found another saint." the leader said moving closer to allen. A katana split him in two. "leave if you dont want this happening to you!" kanda screamed. None of the soilders responded. "Innocence activate: Mugen." kanda said tracing his fingers on the sword.

"Kaichu: Ichigen." kanda said. A few ghostlike creatures flew out of kandas sword at massive speed. A few of the soilders screamed when the creature ate them. The soliders stared at kanda in fear.

"now the sacred one will e pleased that you found the clavis. Let us thank you." a soldier said. A monster jumped over the soliders. "Get the holy clavis" the solider screamed.

"You call her the sacred one yet you want her to die! That ceremony is not going to happen!" fang cried. "Gods judgement may be upon you. May you repent with death!"

The monster screamed. "they wont get the clavis under my dead body so guys wanna lend me a hand." fang said twirling her staff.

"Your asking now lets do it fang!" Iight screamed. "i think its better to let kanda vent is frustration on it." allen said. Kanda already thought of that solution. He ran up to the beast and jumped.

"Nigentou!" kanda screamed. A blade materialized in his other hand. He slashed the beast. "What language is that?" fang said striking the beast. "japanese." allen said before equipping his own innocence.

"Edge Hand!" allen screamed swiping the grendel. The slash left 5 scratches which were bleeding furiously. "Army of one/ Hakka Toura/ sword of exorcism." the three screamed at once.

Allens right hand latched on to his left hand and pulled a sword was now in allen's right hand. He moved at the same speed as everyone else.

Kanda ran towards the beast full speed along with the other 3 preparing for the eight flower mantis technique.

Fang ran towards the monster no special move in mind just a death defying blow.

Light ran faster and faster soon she touched the monster swinging past it a few times like a army of one.

After light jumped off fang jumped on top of the creature swinging her staff she impaled it in the beast. The grendel let out a cry. Fang took the staff out a jumped by just in time to see white fly by.

Allen ran towards the beast full speed preparing his sword he dove straight into its wing causing it to fall with a thump.

Kanda finally sttod on top of it a slashed the air. 8 strikes hit the grendel in a form of a flower. Kanda jumped off and sheathed mugen.

The monster let out a cry and fell dead. "god you have to teach me those moves." fang said staring at how fast the monster died.

Light looked back. "they took the clavis!" she cried. "what?" fang said. She ran to the entrance which was now closed and banged. "its no use getting through it fang." light said.

"cant you open it again." fang asked allen. Allen shook his head. "sorry."

"damnit its going to kill her. Its going to kill her." fang said. "vanille? what ceremony anyways." light asked and fang spilled it. After telling thme about vanille and how she wants to commit for the crimes she thinks she has done by bringing fake salvation to the chaos.

"There just going ot kill the souls! I cant allow that!" allen screamed. "we have to find another way out!" light screamed.

"You already have an answer to get out light." lumina said from nowhere.

"lumina!." ligth cried. "I finally get to meet you." lumina said staring at kanda and allen. Allens eye activated. "your born from the chaos arnt you?" allen said covering his hand over his left eye.

"you new? well thats a surprise. I was going to let you out but you already have a way out." lumina said staring at allen. Lumina vanished and reappeared. she put her hands on kanda's shoulders.

"wow you have quite the temper there dont you." lumina said. "the more and more she talks the more it reminds me of road." allen said hand on head.

"road hmm she must be fun." lumina said. She took one of her hands off the irritated kanda and put her hand on kandas chin forcing him to look in lumina's eyes.

"you know it was me who told the order." lumina said giggiling. Lumina vanished once more and reappeared floating and looking down at allen. "I want to kill you two. All you do is thwart with my plans." lumina said.

Kanda through mugen at her head. "Fuck off."

The girl vanished before the sword impaled her head. she reappeared next to light. "well i guess i should hand this to you guys." lumina said tossing innocence up into the air,

Timcanpy ate it. "well allen in exchange for the innocence you need to show me how you open the ark." lumina said.

Allen sighed, "Lightning fang where do you want to go." allen asked. "luxerion but how are you going to take me there," fang asked. "using the ark what about you lightning."

"to the station in dead dunes, why arnt you coming." light asked. "we need to get to our next time." allen said.

Allen opened his mouth and began to sing the 14ths song. The white ark door appeared in front of fang. "your stop fang" allen said.

"thanks." fang said before going through. He looked at lumina. "do you want me to sing it again." allen said sighing. Lumina nodded her head. "sing it the last time to." lumina said lying mid air on her stomach.

"fine." allen said before singing again. "your stop lighting." allen said. "thank you." light said before walking through the door. Singing for the last time the door appeared once again in front of allen.

Kanda went in not wanting to spend another second with the crazy girl."bye" lumina said before allen walked through the door and closed it.

"they would be fun to play with. Wish i met them before." lumina said before disappearing.

**Now all i need to do is finish the rest of the game. Anyway one innocence left! **


	14. The False God

**Disclaimer: i dont own FF 13 or DGM. Oh i dont own ANY of the FF 13 Series**

Lightning stood in front of double doors. Mog by her side.

After saying goodbye to the 'good luck charm' The doors swung upo and light stepped inside. "Bhunivelze God of light. What is human strength when measured against your power. It would be madness to fight you. But... i am remade by the gods. I will lead the death and drag you down into the chaos. Your finished." light said

Light sighed before continuing further down the stairs that were laid out for her.

As she was running she soon ended up in a place similar to the historia Crux. Hope spoke to her. He spoke to her about bhunivelza and how he wanted the world they lived in to last forever.

Light stopped at something that looked similar to the doomsday clock. She saw the shadow of hope floating in the middle of the clock.

Hope explained about how bhunivelza wanted to create a new world and that he needed the savior to help him guide souls. Light figured out though what her real mission was. To become a replacement for Etro.

Light drew her sword and pointed it at hope. "I'll become the goddess of death all right. I'll be the goddess who kills you." Light said to hope/bhunivelza

Hope laughed before a white light shined from within hope causing a patch of white light to blind lights eyes.

The white light faded and light was in another place that might of been a pocket dimension.

Light ran on the path bhunivelza created for her. She reached the end seeing hope.

"The world I wanted to see created I will destroy it and create a new world where all the souls have no grudges of grieves" hope said arms raised like a scale

"That isn't human. They would be like puppets." Light said. Bhunivelza opened his eyes.

"I have to have the souls redone so they won't look opaque to me. Your flesh will be remade to clay. Redone redone Redon."

Bhunivelza slashed hope a few times causing light to clench her teeth. Hope fell but was taken hold of by white strings. He hung like a marionette doll.

"You will become perfect. Have true bliss. And I will be your god almighty and all knowing."

"Tell me this. You took hopes body but what did you with his soul."light said. Bhunivelza clenched hope. Hopes body turned to dust.

"I do not know souls are invisible to me" "I wasn't sure. I thought if you were trying to save humanity maybe I should help you instead of fighting you. But I'm sure now." Light said drawing her blade.

"You think you can slay a god?" "The goddess of death can" light said jumping closer to bhunivelza. "You've made me strong enough."

"Yes savior show me that your ready to be the goddess this will be your final trial" bhunivelza said. After muttering some words a staff appeared in his hands. He got in to fighting position.

Light got into fighting position to but before she was about to strike she saw the familiar white glow of the ark open above bhunivelza

She watched as allen and kanda fell on the god.

"Fuck." Allen said rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt." Allen sighed, and kanda jumped off of the god pulling allen with him,

"What are you doing bakanda?" Allen screamed. "Che. If you actually weren't stupid enough you would feel your innocence reacting." Allen paused. He felt his innocence tingle. But a grudgeful tingle it was.

"You two are the ones that kept messing up everything." Bhunivelza said. "Is that a god?" Allen asked light.

Light nodded her head. "It seems like our god wants us to kill it." Allen said. "I have no problem with that." Kanda said drawing mugen.

"Innocence activate: mugen/ crown clown" the same familiar glow filled the pocket dimension. Bhunivelza raised his hand. "Doom" he said.

"Doom?" "If we don't kill him in time we die," light said. Bhunivelza smirked. "I'll make this quick then. Shouka." Veins started to pop out along his eyes and his pupil became 3 dots.

"Are you sure that's fine kanda?" Allen asked. To answer his question kanda said "sengenshiki" allen sighed.

Light charged at the god and hit it with her sword damaging the god. "Thundaga" light said unleashing several large lighnting strikes.

"Crown edge." Crown like objects shot from Allen's hand and crashed in to bhunivelza.

Bhunivelza raised is blade a swung it at allen. It made contact and allen was flung far back. He crashed to the floor blood dripping from his head. "Here" light said tossing him a potion, Allen casted it upon himself.

"i wish we had those things in our world." allen said sighing. "Divine Punishment." bhunivelza screamed whipping his blade.

"GET BEHIND ME." lightning screamed. The two jumped and landed behind lightning. "Heavy guard." light said bracing for impact. "his moves are getting slower he's almost dead." allen said.

"Cross grave." allen screamed. Cross like objects surrounded bhunivelza. Bhunivelza screamed in pain before saying " Hyper Nova."

"GET DOWN." light screamed. Kanda and allen went into defense position there innocence acting like shields. The impact came almost killing allen and light. "Arise." light said. A warm sensation filled the three. "Sword of exorcism." allen said drawing his sword. "Nigentou Hakka Touru/ cross grave" the two exorcist said and toghther they attacked the beast.

"Spark Strike." light said she attacked bhunivelza electrifying him. As she attacked him strikes formed around her like she was in the center of a flower. Crosses appeared all around the flower.

Bhunivelza fell. "You dar to raise your sword against god himself? You shall burn in his light!" bhunielza screamed before getting up recovered and healed. "The doom isnt casted on us anymore." allen said looking at his hands. "che lets just kill it." kanda said. "Cataslysm" bhunivelza said. Sword like objects rained down on the three.

Three pined down kanda. "Fuck." he said as she took them out of his shoulders. "here." light said tossing him a hi potion. Kanda took it and casted it upon himself. "at least i dont have to waste more of my life." kanda said before attacking the beast again.

"Divine effuix." bhunivelza said shooting beams of light at lightning. She guarded it but wasted some of her health. Panting light struck bhunivelza causing him to scream in pain.

"Damnoto Memories." bhunivelza screamed covering his face. "memories?" allen said. Beams came from everywhere striking the three. Kanda dodge it seeing the move come early. Light and allen were not as fortunate.

Light screamed in pain along with allen. "Curaja." light said curing the three apostles. "i didnt need that." kanda said. "well to bad." light said. "kaichou Icighen." kanda screamed unleashing more creatures from hell.

Bhunivelza screamed in pain."Keep doing that kanda! i think he's reacting to the creatures of hell." allen said. "well i dont doubt about that." light mumbled. While kanda was sending out more of the impure creatures bhunivelza grew more tainted.

Allen slashed bhunivelza causing him to howl in pain. "innocence really affects him." allen said smirking. "maybe your god dose not like my one." light said. "maybe." allen said jumping off bhunivelza.

"Crown belt." allen screamed. The white strikings wrapped around bhunivelza keeping him in hold. "Thundara." light said. More lighting bolts came fiercer than ever.

"its time to kill this." light said. Kanda and allen jumped down side by side. Light stared to run taking the hands of both allen and kanda. They both flung her at bhunivelza. Kanda and allen jumped afterwards.

Kanda jumped using the power of his tattoo and allen using crown belt. "Army of one." light said hitting bhunivelza a couple of times. "death orbs." allen said as a bunch of orbs surrounded bhunivelza. They blew up all at once while light was still swishing pass bhunivelza with exhilarating speed. "Bakuhakuzan" kanda said as he struck bhunivelza in between the eyes. The slash created small explosions which blinded the god.

The three landed before jumping again but this time all three of them struck in between the eyes were kanda struck before. The three swords landed in a triangle formation, light leading.

Bhunivelza screamed in pain as the three took there swords out of the beast. "A new world a beautiful new world." bhunivelza screamed reaching his hand out. "it belongs to humanity now. Theres no place for you there." light said.

"NO NO NO NO i will not except it i will not allow it." bhunivelza screamed murky tears falling from his eyes. "i feel it i fell grief and pain and anger." bhunivelza hissed looking at his hands.

"Goddess of death, apostles of god i cast you out. IN TO THE CHAOS. TO THE SHADOWS OF DEATH." bhunivelza screamed chaos flooding out of his hands.

"yes that what planned to do." light said. Allen gaped at her. "what about us?" allen said. "we use the ark." kanda said to allen as he deactivated sengenshiki

"the goddess of death is gone and theres no one to control the chaos. Some one has to take etros place and protect the cycle of life. That someone is going to be me." light said thrusting her blade into the ground. Black flooded in from everywhere. Bhunivelza screamed.

"but before i do im going to take you into the chaos with me." light said free falling. Allen and kanda behind her. "Never. Is that your last resort? Your final desperate ploy? Do you people think you can survive me?The power of divine light is mine" bhunivelza said sending a beams of light at the three.

"its to late for that allen said "You have the power of god but you have the power of human inside you as well." light said. dodging the beams of light. "that human is going to eradicate you" kanda said preparing mugen.

"its the final act in the death god. I bring you salvation." light said sending ruins at bhunivelza. "this is that last soul we will save." light said aiming her survival knife. She struck in between the eyes as kanda and allen sent out more death orbs and hell creatures. "Hope we will set you free!" light screamed plunging the knife deeper in between the eyes.

Bhunivelza screamed in pain. everything went white then back to darkness. The three watched as lights knife began to float back inside of hopes body. Hope opened his eyes and the three disappeared.

"lighting." hope said.

"go" light said. "Lighting!" hope repeated.

"do you see it? go. Its a new world a world fill with hope. And its waiting for you to be born again." light said out of nowhere but everywhere. A beam of light came out of the sky and hope looked up to see his parents."you are there hope."

"i cant see you. Where are you." hope said drawing back his hand that was reached towards his parents. "weres allen and kanda. Light whats going to happen to you" hope said

"no. You cant turn back or you never will leave." light said. "i have to stay behind i have to control the chaos." allen and kanda re appeared behind hope.

"i have to keep it safe forever. The new world... and you... and all of humanity. So go and live." light said. White light flooded in from everywhere.

Kanda and allen still sensed light. She was still out there.. "light!" hope screamed. "dont worry shes coming back." allen said placing his hand on hopes shoulder. "how do you know that?" hope screamed.

"i can feel her. I bet you can sense her to cant you kanda." allen said. Kanda grunted before sheathing mugen. Allens innocence was already deactivated. Everything went white once more and hope spotted light.

He rushed towards her hearing her plea of help. Allen and kanda was behind hope not going any further just merely floating after him. "its okay we could hear you light. Lets go we'll be together." hope said taking her hand. The four floated up and up the fake serah talking to light the hole way.

Light and the other three reappeared in front of bhunivelza. "our old world is dying. And your myths will die with it! In the new world we wont need a god!." several beams of light began to charge its way towards light.

"Odin!" light screamed. Odin hit bhunivelza. He jumped back. Bhunivelza then unleashed a beam, a single one, and stronger than before. The five blocked it with everything they had.

The worlds around them started to collapse under the beam. "I'll never-" "we'll never give up" snow said suddenly. Snow turned around and smirked at light. He was blocking the beam the shiva sisters helping him. "innocence activate: Crown Clown/ Mugen" Allen and kanda added to the force that was blocking the beam.

"Thats right! even if we die we will never give up!" noel said blocking the beam. "someone will take up the torch." vanille said with her eidolin at her side.

"Your Rein is Over!" fang barked. "we hope in the face of despair. That makes us strong!" light screamed. All the eidolins changed into gestal mode and rushed at the god. "the beam broke.

"your here." light said floating closer to snow and the rest. "what is that." snow said looking up at a blue light that was pulsing through the pocket dimension.

Allens left eye went off. "there souls. All of them. I can see them." allen said tears leaking out of his eyes at the sight. "all humanity going to be reborn." "hey did i miss the reunion." sazh said appearing from the souls.

"old man your late again." snow said. "everyones here even allen and kanda." vanille said smiling. "we finally found hope." sazh said smiling. Dajh nodded his head."we found it!" dajh said smiling. "hey arnt you going to join us." allen said smiling at a certain soul.

"yup." serah said appearing. "serah?" light/snow/noel said. Light took serahs hands. "lightning im here i can fight to." serah said.

"good. I need your help. Know this bhunivelza. It wasnt just me that destroyed you. You've been defeated by a power you never understood." light said raising her right hand. Something glowed from her palm. "a power you cannot see." everyone except light took off like the souls speeding upward. "it comes from the love of bond that unites us. Together..."

The souls mixed in to one. "we change the world." Light took the souls like a sword and slashed bhunivelza.

Noel, hope, snow, serah, vanille, sazh, dajh, fang, kanda, allen, and light flew out of the strike and impaled bhunivelza. The 11 went right threw him and bhunivelza died.

Everything went white.

Light and the rest opened there eyes to a dead bhunivelza. "we dont need god anymore." light said.

"the living dont need a god. But the dead do. A god to protect them. A god of salvation." caius said. "we shall become that god we will rule over the unseen realm. and from there we will look over the cycle of rebirth and death. We will live... We will live in the shadows of death" yeul said. Thick fog erupted from everywhere. "I wont let you!" noel screamed running towards yeul.

"Yeul!" noel screamed. "you want to die with her?" caius said. "No! i want her to live. She cant die! not after all this!" noel said. caius chocked noel. "if it is your wish you will die in her place." caius said. "go ahead. Do your worst" was noels answer. "then swear on your life." caius said before sending noel away. "keep her safe."

Noel screamed in the thick smoke. He came out with yeul in is hands. "she is the last of us. Only she can be free. Caius has released her from her fate as a seeress." all the yeuls said at once.

"is it over is god really dead." hope said.

"he's fallen into the unseen realm. Does that mean hes destroyed or merely sleeping. I dont know." light said. "maybe one day he'll return. But it doesnt matter. we'll win again. Light beams flooded in from everywhere.

"its happening." serah said. "we can go." The eidolins and the moogle began to disappear one by one. Lights life passed in front of her eyes. A single tear went down her cheek. She wiped it off and then said "its time." "wait wait wait." allen said. Everyone looked at allen.

"what is it damn moyashi." kanda said raising an eyebrow. "innocence." allen said throwing timcanpy to the innocence. Everyone laughed. Well everyone but allen and kanda. Timcanpy came down with the innocence and then settled it self on top of allens head.

"im ready." allen said smiling. Everyone began to float up and disappeared. For allen and kanda they both disappeared back into there own world.

"I wonder when the next journey will begin. I only know that soon we will be together."

**Back at HQ **

"allen kanda your back from your mission! So how was it did you make new friends?" komui asked. Kanda che'd like usual. "yes we did. We both did." allen said smiling his pure and innocents smile.

**AND THATS A RAP. I cried at the ending of ff 13-3 so sad so sad. So how was the ending im making a epilogue so... Please review. **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue starts... Now. **

Allen smiled as he opened the ark gate. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee behind him. "ready?" allen said warning about the free falling. Lenalee and lavi nodded there heads and kanda ched.

Allen smiled again and jumped down only to be met with a pure crisp blue sky. They fell kanda, lavi, and lenalee behind him. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE: CROWN CLOWN/ MUGEN/ DARK BOOTS/ BIG HAMME SMALL HAMMER" the four screamed.

**Light POV**

LIght was walking with her sister only to here the familiar scream of innocence and the green glow. "think its them." snow said holding serahs hand. "are they falling from the sky? Again?" hope said. "you know Allen and Kanda fell on bhunivelza when they went to find the last innocence." light said laughing.

"i can imagine that." hope said. Something struck the ground. It looked like the back of a hammer. "WATCH OUT LENALEE!" allen screamed. "DONT WORRY." lenalee said. She landed with such impact that it blew away light and her comrades.

"sorry" lenalee said apologizing. "How did you create such a big hole in the ground." hope said in amazement. "my innocence is dark boots." lenalee said showing them off. Kanda landa with a thump mugen in his hands.

"kanda!" serah said smiling. "che." "SLOW DOWN." allen screamed. He used crown belt to latch on to lavis hammer which was coming near the ground rapidly. Lavis feet touched the ground. "yo." lavi said.

Allen came crashing into kanda. "moyahsi get off of me!" kanda screamed kicking allen off. "yuu-chan you shouldn't be so mean" lavi said. Everyone laughed.

"dont call me that baka usagi." kanda said pointing mugen at lavi. Lavi ran behind fang."help! Yu-chans going to murder me!" lavi said. "your damn right about that." kanda screamed

"so what brings you here." light said. "Me and kanda wanted to say good bye properly." allen said. Kanda che'd. "okay maybe not kanda."

"but it did take us a long time to sneak away from two pimple's didnt it." lavi said. "two pimples?" sazh asked. "his name is link and he's watching allen making sure allen does nothing bad." lenalee explained.

"why would allen do anything bad?" vanille asked. "he's the host for the 14th or a enemy." lenalee said sadly staring at allen. "a host?" "think of it as a parasite invading a cell." lenalee said.

Lenalee went over to kanda, lavi, and allen which were all involved in a fist fight. She kicked them. "your lucky i didnt activate dark boots." lenalee said murderously. "now get up or i will tell komui you attempted to flirt with me." lenalee said. The three got up. To light it looked like lenalee was controlling a bunch of stray kittens. Light laughed at the thought.

"Lets go! i can show you guys around!" vanille said taking allens and kandas hand and pulling them somewhere.

'everything's back the way it should be' light thought. "lightning?" serah said.

"its nothing." light said before following the exorcist and her own friends.

**I hope you liked the story. I know i had a fun time typing it. I got a little sad hen i finished it though. Well i was listening to a sad song. I hope you guys will read my other storys. Well its not up to me to decide that well ~bye. **


End file.
